


Empire To Ashes

by Khetii



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: itll be cute when they eventually accept it smh smh, its gonna be a slow burn fic but eventually... pk / grimm..., theyre both gay but stubborn tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khetii/pseuds/Khetii
Relationships: Grimm & The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Day in and day out, everything was the same. Boring boring boring. The same routine, the same circle of rituals and activities. It was a drag really, and Grimm had found himself rather bored. Conquer a fallen kingdom, feed the flames, continue the cycle. It was a constant cycle of feeding and then the vessel of the Nightmare Heart dying. And honestly, being a part of that cycle was...not the best feeling in the world. A part of him wishing that perhaps he didn't have to be a part of it. That there was some way to break it without killing himself in the process. It was..not easy being a vessel to a god. Granted, one could say that him being a vessel meant that he was a god. Technically it did, but on the other hand a god could only sustain for so long in a mortal body. It was... tiring to think about, and so he instead chose to ignore that fact. 

Ignore the fact that his very own magic would be his demise one day, if the ritual did not get him first. Dark magic was powerful, but the cost was great- as was expected. The cost would always be life essence, an even trade for the god like powers that the vessel of a body Grimm had held. It was hard to keep the lingering thoughts of mortality at bay, there was no comfort in being so helplessly aware of such a thing. 

Gaze was focused on the roof of his tent, the chatter of Brumm and Divine in the main area fell on deaf ears, simply background noise to him as he found his thoughts wandering. He laid in a simple black coffin with red lining, scarlet gaze hazed over. Then he would snap back to reality when he heard the deafening ring of a bell. They had been summoned. The flame had been lit and it was calling to them. The chatter of his Troupe mates would fall silent as the bell echoed throughout the Nightmare Realm. The bat would rise from his coffin, unmoving as he practically levitated into a standing position. Then he would step out, walking into the main area of the Troupe tent. The toll of the bell was obnoxiously loud, and Grimm would listen to it for a few moments silently, as if in a trance like state before there was a snap of his fingers. 

And the troupe would be teleported to the outskirts of Hallownest. The lantern lit, the ritual was to begin. Although...there was something off about this. He could feel it, the Kingdom was not fallen. Matter of fact it was thriving. He was silent as he tried to figure out just what had brought them here. A thriving kingdom...one that was perhaps at its peak. And he had been summoned. He would glance at his Troupe mates. "I will return." He said simply before turning on his heels. The best way to find out who had summoned him would be making his way to the lantern. It was dark, the middle of the night, the moon shining slightly as he made his way throughout the Howling Cliffs. He would cross through various tunnels before making his way to where the lantern resided. The ominous red fire glow would be seen throughout the tunnels as he neared the lantern.

Confusion would flash upon his features for only a brief second as he saw a seemingly mindless bug standing there, staring at the glow. Grimm would silently approach them, and they would turn upon sensing his presence. The familiar orange glow in their gaze, radiating from deep within them. The Nightmare God would stop in his tracks, staring at the bug as their familiar presence would hit him. How unexpected. 

"Sister." He spoke finally, tone flat. A bit of relief washing off his shoulders at the fact that he knew the ritual would not be completed. He would have more time to live. Although curiosity was ebbing away at his mind, wondering why his sibling had called him here, to such a lively thriving kingdom. He wondered what Radiance could possibly want with him. They did not have the best relationship, truth be told. 

The bug that the Radiance possessed would bow it's head before straightening itself up. It's movements were jutted and unnatural. It was to be expected of a mortal body that was holding the essence of a god for only a few brief moments, though. A shame really, knowing that the bug would dissipate after too long. Oh well, it was the natural circle of life. The voice of the bug would speak up, the angelic twisted tone of the Radiance leaving it. "Good to see you, brother." The voice was just as jutted and unnatural as the movements. 

"I have a task for you. And I do hope you are willing to help me." She spoke through her vessel, it's eyes glowing and fading as the words left it. 

A task..such a curious manner. To be called to such a place for the sake of helping his sister. He wondered what could be so important that she had to summon him rather than waiting to appear in his dreamless dreams. His arms had crossed before him and a claw was tapping against the fluff of his wing in thought. It took him a moment to respond, curiosity getting the best of him. "Very well. What is this task?" He asked, tone lifting a bit with interest. It would definitely be something out of the boring, monotonous routine that he had gotten himself into while waiting for someone to call upon his flame. 

The bug Radiance possessed would let out a small, twisted cackle. Rage seeping through into her tone. It's hands clasping together in front of it's chest. Head snapping as it twisted to an unearthly angle. Oh how angry the Radiance had been over the fact that her beloved kingdom she worked so hard to create, the bugs that worshipped and loved her, had all been taken from her. All because of the disgusting wyrm that had by luck managed to weaken her. But of course she would blame it on her own subjects being disloyal to her. The fact that she had not been able to draw power from their influence- as gods did- was her reasoning for the wyrm being able to overtake her throne. 

"Get close to the wyrm. Destroy him and his kingdom from the inside out. Help me reclaim my lands." 

A very tempting request. One that Grimm could not find himself denying...it would give him something to do rather than simply staring at the ceiling of his tent awaiting his demise. With that he would dip his head. "As you wish." A change of pace would be good, and he figured he could destroy the Kingdom with ease. Spreading nightmares to every bug within, it would be easy to bring it to its knees and watch it burn. The very idea of it reveling in the flames and turning to ash would spread a wicked grin across his face. How marvelous and delightful! And he could feed the flames of the Nightmare Heart with this Kingdom...it was a very promising one, and those always did provide the best of flames. 

The bat would turn on his heels, not watching as the vessel the Radiance had possessed would twitch and burst into an oozing pile of infection. He would leave, hands resting behind his back as he hopped throughout the caverns of the Howling Cliffs. He would make his way back to the cliff that overlooked Dirtmouth. Tents of his Troupe were visible in the dim little city, their ominous red glow lighting up the night. It was such a beautiful sight to behold, really. 

He would hop down from the cliff, a puff of smoke as he teleported to the ground. Dusting off his wings as he reappeared infront of his tent. He would shoot a glare to the side, glancing to make sure nobody had seen him. If he was truly going to infiltrate these lands, he needed to find a way to get close to those who were important. It would all be an act, and he was certain he could play the part. He was the Troupemaster afterall, a big part of his job was acting and getting those foolish unwilling beings that summoned him to participate in his ritualistic manners. 

Steps were light as he walked into the tent, looking over to Brumm who stood in the entry halls. 

Brumm would give a small dip of his head "Good evening, master." He greeted. It was what he always did, no matter who entered. 

Grimm would give him a nod in response. "Brumm." He adressed him. He had thought of how to work on this on his way back, and he would have to let his father figure in on his plans if he wanted them to suceeed. Even if he was a lackey, Brumm had been around much longer than he had. He had seen many a cycle of the Grimms, and he trusted his knowledge. 

"We will be playing the part of a travelling circus while I work on this job." He explained, a hand motioning "Figure out a way to draw bugs in to our shows." He needed to plan out the shows too...it would be all a guise to hide their true intentions, but he figured it would work. There was a certain appeal that came with beings that did not reside within Hallownest, was there not? 

A soft noise of thought would leave Brumm as he looked up to Grimm. The idea itself was...a little riduclous. But it wasn't entirely impossible. He had seen plenty of Grimms before this one draw in citizens of other far off kingdoms in other more...ridiculous ways. "I will work on organizing it then, Master." He would have to speak to Divine too about it...and it would be a lot of usage of magic to do such a thing but. If Grimm truly thought it was worth it, he would go along with it. 

Grimm clasped his hands together infront of him happily "Thank you Brumm. I will be heading out now." He planned on scoping out the areas of this Kingdom to get a good idea of what it was like. That would make it easier for him to traverse and sink his claws into this Kingdom. He didn't have high hopes for it's survival, really. Such a Wyrm had removed his sibling from the equation but he was not like his sister. No. He knew he was far better than she was and far more tempered and well mannered.

That was her flaw, really. She got too angry and irrtational too easily. That was why she had allowed such a simple creature like the Wyrm to force her out of her home she had built up. She had been foolish to think that she could keep the loyalty of the bugs within these bounds by simply just being around. No...the wyrm had been smart to offer education and free will to them; something she should have thought of. But he doubted that a disgusting little creature like a wyrm could be highly intelligent. It just so happened that the Radiance was...not the brightest. Despite being the god of light and dreams.

It would not be hard for him to find his way to the heart of the Kingdom, he was not as foolish as the Radiance. He would make his way to the well before descending into the crossroads. Gaze settling on the wooden sign that had several little arrows with carved in directions. He figured that the Tram station would be the best place to go. His...dearest sister had not given him any hint on where the King resided or where his palace was. He rolled his eyes at that, and would wrap his wings a bit further around himself before taking off to make way towards the Tram. He would not bother speaking with any of the guards or bugs that he passed, his ears flicking slightly as he heard murmus throughtout them. Perhaps speaking of him...he was certainly out of place here. 

A part of him wondered if the King would hear about his presence before he had a chance to make it to the palace. With all the guards that lingered and the constant talking of the strange creature that was from outside the Kingdom, there was no doubt. He was kind of amused at that fact, wondering what it would be like to see the look on the Wyrm's face when they met. Perhaps he would be shocked to see another higher being in his realm. He wondered if the wyrm was a protective type. He had met a few creatures in dying kingdoms that fought til their last breaths to try and protect their territory. 

So many possibilities... he supposed he would get his answers to the questions and thoughts that swirled in his mind when he met the Wyrm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and Grimm meet for the first time.

Of course the King had been aware of the presence of another higher being. Honestly, he did not even need the letter that the retainers had brought him. He could sense the dark presence lingering high above his palace that resided within the City of Tears. He would rise from his desk in his study, giving a small nod to the retainer that had brought him the letter. 

The king’s plates beneath his robes would bristle lightly in an irritated manner. He could not tell what the presence was, just that it had the horrendous energy of another higher being. He had felt the same energies from his root when he first encountered her, but her energy was gentle and loving. There was a certain malicious energy that came with this new higher being. Perhaps another wyrm..? He wondered. He was not well versed on the other higher beings, at least not ones that came from outside of his domain. Although he could not shake the feeling that this presence slightly resembled that of the moth he had taken this kingdom from so long ago.

“We will be heading out.” He spoke with a brisk, authoritative tone. The retainer would simply nod and step out of his way. And as the wyrm would leave his study, his head was held high. A regal aura emanating from him. He must carry himself tall and royal, for that was his duty as a king. Even if he despised the fact that he was constantly around so many bugs, even if the grand open halls of the White Palace would make his skin crawl and make him wish he could burrow away. It was simply a wyrm instinct afterall; which was why he spent so much time alone in his office or his workshop. He did not like others.

The sound of rain hitting the top of the palace was calming, at the very least. He would keep his gaze set forward, arms folded nicely in front of him and his lower set of arms were inside his robes. He rarely let them out, for he could not control his nervous fidgeting of them. Which was exactly what they were doing now. His lower set of claws tapped together as he made his way through the halls. But his demeanor to everyone else was that of a poised, calm king.

Eventually he would reach the entryway and would give a small dip of his head to the retainers. “We will be back shortly.” His voice was low and he would move to dip out of the palace. Wings that rested beneath his robes would flutter slightly as the coldness of the rainy city hit him. It was comforting...and nice. He would slowly begin making his way towards the source of energy.

The tram station just above the city...he wondered what he would be met with when he was face to face with the higher being. 

And Grimm could feel it too, that presence of another radiating throughout the caverns. The bat would wonder if the ruler of Hallownest had come to directly see him. What a treat that would be! It would allow him to directly influence the Kingdom rather than meddling around with nightmares of bugs and influencing them that way.

He could feel that adrenaline course throughout him once more. The rush of excitement filled him. He would quicken his pace as he felt the presence of another god growing closer. Then he would let his gaze fall on that gentle glow from the wyrm. What an odd, tiny creature. Was this the ruler of Hallownest? His thoughts were cut short when he heard a voice speak up.

The wyrm had a blade of pure light drawn and pointed at the bat. “Intruder of Hallownest. State your business.” His voice was rough, despite his poised and delicate grip on the blade. His other hand rested behind his back, gaze cold and sharp on the bat.

Grimm stared at him with a curious look in his gaze. This tiny thing acted so tough...he would let out a small chuckle. A hand moving to rest over his mouth as he began to slowly stalk towards the wyrm. “My my...what a rude way to greet a visitor, King wyrm.” He purred out, voice dripping with amusement. Hand would lower and his tongue would flick out in a teasing manner, his fur rustling slightly.

The wyrm tightened his grip and he would not move from where he stood. “Do not come any closer to us.” he warned, and the bat would stop in his steps.

There would be a deep bow from Grimm, and he would dip his head low. “Apologies, I have forgotten to introduce myself, how rude.” He shook his head before his gaze would flick up to meet the hollow black gaze of the wyrm. “My name is Grimm, Leader of the Troupe. We are a traveling circus.” He explained as he would pull himself back to his full height. That was his cover story, that they were a circus. It would work, hopefully.

The king would eye him, “Very well.” He would hiss out slightly. “We do not appreciate you trespassing on our kingdom. But...if you do not intend to harm us or our subjects you may remain.” His weapon would not lower though. Tail swished lightly in an aggressive manner still. 

Grimm would frown slightly at that. Shaking his head and then a gentle laugh left him as he began to stalk back towards the king once more. “Oh my King...I would never dream of doing such a thing.” His crimson gaze seemed to glow softly, grin falling upon his face once more. His voice was smooth as silk, each word calculated.

And he drew closer, only pausing when he felt that blade press against his chest. “My king...there is no need for weaponry.” He would continue trying to soften that stance of the other. So on edge.

The king would glare at him. He would quickly move forward, claw moving up and grabbing at the fluff around the bat’s neck. Harshly he would yank Grimm down, their faces even to one another now. Mere inches apart. The blade would dance lightly at his throat. Pressing against him in a gentle yet threatening manner.

“We told you not to move closer…” his voice was low, gaze boring into the other. Plates beneath his robes bristled as his gaze met that crimson one. 

Hands would move into the air, Grimm freezing up and playing along with this tough act the other was putting on. Oh how he loved it, the fierce manner of this wyrm. This would be..fun, conquering this Kingdom. It was certainly going to be a challenge.

And for a few moments he would not say anything. Simply keeping his gaze locked onto the wyrm’s. His fur would fluff up, and his breathing slowed slightly. “My king…” his gaze would half lid. “I apologize. It was out of line for me to go against your orders..” he paused, and a wicked smirk would form. Tongue flickered out slightly. “How could I disobey such a beautiful being?” 

Those words caused the king’s grip to tighten on that fluff before he quickly pushed the bat away. A light pale blue grey falling to his mask. “Excuse us?” He asked in a bewildered tone. What? Really? That was what the other chose to say when there was a blade to his neck? He didn’t...understand. How crude. He would let out a low huff and the blade would dissipate into thin air.

There would be a laugh from Grimm, a deep chuckle as his hand moved to cover his mouth. “Need I say it again?” He asked, and he would go up in a puff of smoke before quickly reappearing behind the King. A claw trailing one of his wings. “My king...the most breathtaking creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. Oh how your beauty makes my heart stop.” He was honestly just trying to get a reaction now. Certainly amused with the notion of getting the king of this place worked up over such small things. It was all an act for him, really, an old tactic up his sleeve. Perhaps one of the oldest in the books.

The brilliant bright wings would twitch and his back arched slightly at the touch to them. They were one of his more sensitive spots. Quickly the wings would fold beneath his robes and he would spin around on his heels. “Y-You heathen!” he exclaimed, taking a few steps back. “We are the king- do not touch us without our permission.” He would look away, mask now a deep grey blue shade. His claws twitched slightly. What a...heinous act...how dare he touch him?

And the words would just spin in his mind. Why was this other higher being acting so...friendly? He didn’t understand it. He would quickly snap his flustered gaze to the bat.

“Are you attempting to court us?” He asked, glaring slightly. He sounded and looked angry, but the flush on his face told a different story. He would let out a soft, icy breath as he tried to cool his burning mask temperature. Horrible…

The bat would blink at that question. He was...a little cute when like this. But that was not what mattered. What mattered was that he was trying to work up the wyrm. Even if he himself had never really...dealt with a situation like this. It wasn’t genuine, so he did not have to worry over what he said right?

“Would it be a bad thing if I was?” He asked with a sly tone. Going along with the direction that the king had led the dance that was their conversation in.

“Yes.” He huffed out. Crossing his arms over his chest and glancing away. His lower set of claws that were tucked into his robes would tap together in a stressed manner. Higher beings were not supposed to be this friendly with one another. It made him wary, he felt as though something were off.

But he would quickly regain composure. “Have you no manners?” He asked in a low tone “If you were to court us you would have to, at the very least take us to a dinner first. Allow us to get to know you…” he trailed off, looking away. “We will not allow you to come to our Kingdom and try to...romance us with such ease.”

That was...not what he expected from the king. He would chuckle and watch him with that soft red gaze of his. Having to romance him in order to worm his way into the Kingdom? What a silly thing to think of...but he would play along. If it meant his goal could be completed.

“Very well, my dear king.” He purred out. “Allow me to take you out then. A dinner, as you suggested.” He would move to brush off a wing with those words. It would certainly be a new experience for him.

“No.” The wyrm stated, glaring at him. “We will not agree if you ask us in such a rude manner.” He would turn his face completely away and hold his head high, eyes closing. “We are the king. You will have to be more romantic if you wish for us to accept such an offer.”

Grimm was taken aback by that answer. He would blink and stare at the king’s tiny form as he acted so prestigious. He...would swallow his pride and comply though. With a burst of magic and flames, a bouquet of fire flowers would appear in his hand and he would move to get down on one knee. Offering the flowers out to the wyrm as he dipped his head.

“Oh my dear king, it would be my honor if you would allow me to take you out on a date. For getting to know you, my majesty... would be the best moment of my life..” he felt himself cringing internally at this. How...cheesy. He didn’t like it. He was a romantic yes, but he...could not see himself being genuine about this. “Please, won’t you grant me the honor of courting you?” He would not lift his head. 

An eye would peek open at that, and he would stare down at Grimm as he spoke. Then ever so gently he would reach out to take the bouquet. It was...surprisingly not hot. A cold flame..how intriguing. Slowly he would let a claw move to rest beneath Grimm’s chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze.

“We will allow it.” He started off. “A week from now. The Tempest, City of Tears. 8 pm sharp. Do not be late.” He punctuated, before letting go and turning to leave. His claws would pick at the petals of the flowers as he walked away, running through the delicate flames. They were pretty..

Well, it seemed that they had a date. How interesting. Grimm would watch the king walk away for a moment before he went up in a puff of smoke, teleporting back to his Troupe tent.


End file.
